Viktor Michaels
Viktor Michaels (VIK-to (German), VEEK-tor (Hungarian), VYEEK-tər (Russian) was a character of The Amanos novel series and it was believed that he was apart of the original werewolf bloodline - Pure Blood Werewolves, which proved to be false before his death. He was a main antagonist in Origins: Benders. He is a former Alpha of the Amano Pack, following the departure of Solomon before the beginning of the series, which the latter reclaimed during the Battle of the Alphas, resulting in the death of Viktor. Appearance Viktor was masculine in appearance with snowy gray eyes and scars all over his torso, covering his tribal tattoos with his long white hair. He was described opposite of his brother, his mood changes from cheerful and amused to enraged within moments, his "outbursts" can be described as extremely sinister, sadistic, psychopathic, ruthless, evil, vindictive and dangerous. Personality Personality wise, Viktor was extremely sinister, sadistic, psychopathic, ruthless, evil, vindictive and dangerous. He was highly powerful and is highly intimidating and threatening. Name Viktor - Form of VICTOR Roman name meaning "victor, conqueror" in Latin. It was common among early Christians, and was borne by several early saints and three popes. It was rare as an English name during the Middle Ages, but it was revived in the 19th century. A famous bearer was the French writer Victor Hugo (1802-1885), who authored 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame' and 'Les Misérables'. Powers and Abilities * Sharpened Senses - They have heightened, cannibalistic senses which allows them to hear, see, and smell better than that of regular humans. * Shape-shifting - Werewolves are able to shape-shift from their human forms, to a half human, half-wolf beast form at will. It is implied that werewolves are able to transform into "real" wolves as well. * Animalistic Speed - Werewolves are very fast and move with animal-like quickness and speed in both their human and wolf forms. * Super Strength - Werewolves are possess incredible superhuman strength; they can easily tear human and animals to pieces. * Alpha Voice - The voice of an Alpha Werewolf has the ability to force the transformation of other werewolves against their will. * Full Control - The descendants of the Original/Pure Blood Werewolf Bloodline can stop the conversion or transformation at will. They can activate it without the need of the full moon. Weaknesses * Decapitation - The act of dismembering or removing the head of a werewolf will result in instant death. * Fire - Fire can and will most likely kill a werewolf if the flames are not doused quickly. * Heart Extraction - The act of removing a werewolf's heart will result in instant death. * Silver - If a werewolf or a Original/Pure Blood is wounded by silver, it will cause the werewolf to become weakened. However, if a silver knife or bullet penetrates a werewolf's heart, it will result in instant death. It is currently unknown if it can kill someone of Pure Blood. Early History The Origins Series |-|Book 1= Origins: Benders After the departure of his cousin, Solomon, leaving the pack without an Alpha, Viktor took the reigns and has run things with an iron fist. 15 years later his rule is threatened when his distain relative returns with the accusation that he played a hand in the death of the Prince of Diagas, the kingdom that the family has history with, not even 24 hours after the confrontation, Viktor had his betas, led by Eric to attack the former Alpha, leaving his status currently unknown. |-|Book 2= Origins: Rouge TBA Trivia * Viktor is the oldest child in his family (outside of the Amano Family) Appearances Quotes References See also Category:Novel Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Pure Blood Werewolves Category:The Amanos Novel Category:Origins: Benders Category:Origins: Rogue Category:Origins Category:Pure Blooded Werewolves Category:Humans Category:Deceased